


Night in the Woods

by CaprisShell



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaprisShell/pseuds/CaprisShell
Summary: We didn't see why TangYi decided to cover ShaoFei with his coat or how he ended up sleeping on ShaoFei's legs. So here is this small ficlet.





	Night in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> HIStory3 Trap has taken over my soul. I'm eagerly waiting for each episode and even more waiting for eng subs.  
> Watching this series makes me wanna write again (not really good writing but yeah)  
> Hope you guys enjoy this small fic

The fire was slowly dying in front of Tang Yi. He didn't bother. It had become fairly warm in the small place they were at. The fire ShaoFei had made was long out.  
TangYi stood up, brushing his pants. He walked around quietly, looking out, making sure no one was around. He listened for anything. Nothing, but the sound of nature reached his ears. He sighed in relief. He walked in and looked at the sleeping figure.  
"He really can sleep in this place?" He muttered under his breath.  
Walking closer towards ShaoFei, he noticed him shiver a little. His eyes went to the wound on his arm.  
Without thinking, he removed his coat and placed it carefully over the sleeping body. ShaoFei stirred a little, before nuzzling into the warm coat, a soft smile on his face.  
TangYi looked around once more and knelt beside ShaoFei. He couldn't fall asleep. There was always the chance of the attackers waiting in hiding. He forced his eyes open, despite the urge to close them.  
The last thing he remembered was resting his head on ShaoFei's knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Welps. You've reached the end. Kudos for staying till the end.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Have a nice day.
> 
> Kudos can make someone's day really good, so....


End file.
